


Tracer’s pet

by Yurilover_UWU



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Multi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurilover_UWU/pseuds/Yurilover_UWU
Summary: Ever since Tracer had used Mercy’s new potion that made anyone obey her commands on her ex-boyfriend, she had used him as a slave. Mainly for clean up around the house, and pleasing her guests, as well as herself. Over the years, she had gained quite the harem of futa’s that visited her daily. It was Henry’s job to please them as well.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Tracer’s pet

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️WARNING⚠️ EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Tracer’s life was perfect. She was living the life of her dreams. She had her perfect job, a pilot for Overwatch, many girlfriends, and a sex slave who does whatever she wants. That’s right, Mercy, one of her girlfriends, had made a special potion that, when swallowed, made someone follow every order Tracer gave. She gave it to a guy that she knew had a crush on her since high school. Sadly for him, she was only into girls, so she figured this was the next best thing for him. 

Right now, she was getting her brains fucked out by a teenager that just joined Overwatch, Hana Song. For her age, she certainly was experienced. Henry was in the closet in total darkness, listening to the loud sounds of Hana’s balls slapping against Lena’s ass, and the loud Moans of both of them. He was glad his mistress was happy, as he could never do the same for her. He was sitting on the empty floor, naked, with a chastity around his tiny cock, a chain around his neck attached to the Wall, that read “property of Lena”. There was also a hole in the door, like the Gloryholes you would find. 

“Ah!! Ah, Hana, you’re so big!” Lena yelled, as Hana was fucking her from behind, her 9 inch cock pounding her. Hana smiles from the compliment, and smacks Lena’s fat ass, making it jiggle. 

“Lena, I’m close.” She said, as she grabbed Lena’s hair, and forcing her face into the pillow, thrusting her hips into Lena’s ass. 

“F-Fuuuuck!” Lena yelled, as she orgasmed on Hana’s cock, coating it in her juices, dripping onto the bed. This was enough to put Hana over the edge, as she slammed into her one last time, and shot multiple ropes of hot cum into the condom she was wearing, as Lena moaned into the pillow, biting it. 

After a about a minute, Hana slowly pulled out, sitting down at the edge of the bed, her cock still rock hard, as her big, soft balls rested on the sheets. Lena looked over and saw the dirty condom covered by her own juices, and filled with Hana’s cum, smiling to herself. 

Lena slowly stood up, her nude frame still beautiful, though covered in cum, as she opened the closet door. Inside, Henry was looking up at his mistress with loving eyes, though she didn’t return the sight. She simply pointed to Hana, Henry immediately getting the picture. 

“Make yourself useful for once.” Lena said, as she unhooked his chain. He immediately crawled his way over to Hana, who wasn’t surprised by this anymore, and kneeled in front of Hana.

Lena walked over and removed the condom from Hana’s cock, keeping most of it inside, though some fell on her cock and balls. 

Henry opened his mouth as Lena poured the cum from the condom into his mouth, then placed it on his tongue, as he closed his mouth. 

“You trained him really well.” Hana said, as she reached over and smacked Lena’s ass, grabbing it firmly. Lena smirks back at her.

“It wasn’t too hard. He loved me so much, it was pathetic. I mean, did he ever think he had a chance with this?” She asked, kicking his chastity, as he grunted. “Now swallow.”

Henry didn’t hesitate and swallowed the condom, smiling at her. 

“Thank you so much! It was delicious!” He said, but Lena sighed and gestured Hana to stand up. She nodded and stood up, then slapped him with her cock, hard, the sound of slapping echoing throughout. 

“What did I say about speaking?! You’re not human anymore! You’re a toy! Toys don’t speak!” Lena yelled, as he slowly nodded. 

“I’m so sorry-“ He was cut off again by a slap from Hana’s cock, knocking him dizzy. 

“What did I say?! You just don’t learn...” Lena said, as she shook her head. “I think it’s punishment time.” She said, as Henry looked down. She was right. He disobeyed her, and deserved everything she would do to him. 

“Oooh, what are we going to do to him?” Hana asked, excitedly. 

“First, he’s going to clean off your cock. Lay down, Hana, if you please.” She said, as Hana nodded and laid down on the bed, her cock and balls hanging off the side, as she laid on her back. Lena then moved to the top of Hana’s head, and sat down on her face, letting Hana lick her asshole, as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s legs, keeping her in place. 

Lena then pointed to Hana’s cock, as Henry moved towards it, and slowly started to take it into his mouth, tasting Lena’s juices, as well as Hana’s cum, as it swirled all around in his mouth. Lena then placed her hand on His head, pushing him deeper, his chin hitting her balls. 

Lena began to moan, as Hana’s tongue went in and out of her asshole, licking her crack like there was no tomorrow, while also getting her cock cleaned by her slave. It was paradise. 

“Don’t miss a spot!” Lena said, as he nodded and went to her balls, sucking them, as well as licking the drops of cum that splattered onto them. Hana was much bigger than him even when she was soft. 

After a few minutes, Tracer got up, and threw Henry’s head off of Hana’s cock, as she also sat up on her elbows. Lena then bent over and started sucking Hana’s cock, not wanting Henry to get all of the action. Her ass was backed up right in Hana’s face, as she smacked it a couple times, moaning loudly. Henry did his best to suck Hana’s balls, without getting in his goddesses way, as Hana laid with her head on her arms, her eyes closed, smiling. 

Lena then came off Hana’s cock with a ‘pop’ sound, as she looked at Henry.

“Get the throne.” She said, menacingly. 

(Don’t worry, no Scat or anything)

Henry’s eyes went a little wide, as he always worried about this. Though, he immediately nodded and went to get the large throne, to which she was referring. 

“The throne?” Hana asked, as she slapped Lena’s ass. 

“You’ll see.” Lena said, as she kissed Hana’s tip. 

After a few minutes, Henry had moved the throne into the room, and placed it close to the pair. It was a large throne, similar to something a king would have. However, there was a backdoor, and a hole in the seat, as well as a lock to hold someone in place. 

“Get!” Lena yelled, pointing to the seat, sternly. Henry immediately crawled through the back, and put his face through the hole. Lena walked over and shut the door, locking it, as well as locking him in place. She then looked at Hana and smiled. “Your throne, my Queen.”

Hana was a little shocked but she soon smirked and walked to the seat. She then turned around and hovered over Henry, looking down at him, as she slowly sat down on his face, closing her eyes and wriggling back and forth, rubbing her balls all over his mouth, and her ass all over his nose and eyes. 

Lena smiles happily and sits on Hana’s lap, as she wraps her arms around her neck, smirking down at her. Hana smiles, as she wraps her arms around Lena’s waist, smacking her ass, as she felt Henry go to work, licking her balls and asscrack. 

“S-So...Why does he hate this?” Hana asked, through moans, shuttering a little from the pleasure. “It seems you would love this, you slut~” She said, as she smacked her ass again, eliciting a moan from Lena. 

“Oh, he usually passes out from lack of breath. That’s usually what happens with Widowmaker and Ashe. They’re ruthless.” Lena said, as she kissed Hana deeply and softly, making out with her. 

Hana felt a little jealous as Lena talked so proudly of the other girlfriends she had, so she wished to prove herself to her, but after their fun. 

Hana slowly positioned her cock at Lena’s ass, and shoved it in, making Lena’s eyes go wide as she yelled in pleasure. She then clenched her ass tightly, as she felt Henry’s tongue go deeper in her asshole, as she smirked. 

After about 10 minutes of anal, Hana was ready to bust, so she quickly took Lena off of her, stood up, and turned around towards Henry, as she quickly stuck her cock down his throat, grabbing his hair. She then began to face fuck him, her balls slapping loudly against his chin, as Lena walked up beside her and smirked down at Henry. 

“You look like you have something to prove Hana~” She said, as Hana closed her eyes, thrusting forward. 

“Fuck yeah! I can be dominant too! Watch this!” She yelled, as she forced her cock all the way down his throat, her balls resting on his chin, as she pinched his nose shut. Lena smiles proudly and stands up, looking over Hana’s shoulder down at Henry, as his eyes went wide. 

“Do it Hana! Show him who’s boss!” Lena yelled, as she kissed Hana’s neck, smirking down at Henry.

“T-Take it all slave!” Hana yelled, as she came in his mouth, shooting her hot sticky cum all down his throat, as he started to gag, but she didn’t relent, and kept holding his nose shut, and her cock all the way in his throat. 

Her cum tasted amazing, though, so it wasn’t all bad for Henry. However, things were starting to go black, as he looked at them with begging eyes. 

Hana finally stopped cumming, but went even further, as she laid down on top of his face, her waist on his face as he slowly started to pass out. Lena was enjoying every second of it, and even started to kiss Hana’s ass. 

After the squirming stopped, Hana slowly moved back a little and saw he was out like a light. She then slowly pulled her cock out of his mouth, as she stood over him victoriously, his eyes closed, mouth open, though full of cum. 

She turned around and proceeded to make out with Lena, grabbing her ass and boobs, squeezing them. After their make out, Hana pulled back and smiled at Lena. 

“Fuck that was amazing...” She said, a little out of breath. “But do you think I went a little overboard?” She asked, as she looked at Henry. 

Lena scoffed and shook her head. “No, he’s a slave after all. He spoke when he shouldn’t have, we were only doing the right thing by punishing him.”

Hana smirked at her and kissed her one last time. “Right~”


End file.
